The present invention is directed to a vehicle rearview mirror system and, in particular, to an electro-optic rearview mirror system having vehicle heading sensing capabilities.
Electro-optic mirror systems typically include an electro-optic reflective element, such as an electrochromic reflective element, a liquid crystal element, or the like, and a circuit assembly for establishing a reflectance level of the reflective element. The circuit assembly may, conveniently, be mounted for movement with the reflective element which is moveable to be adjusted to a position convenient to the driver.
Vehicle heading sensing uses a heading sensor, such as a two-axis compass sensor, to sense the earth""s magnetic field. The heading sensor functions best if it is mounted stationary with respect to the vehicle body. Therefore, it is common to mount the heading sensor on a circuit board that is separate from the circuit assembly that establishes the reflectance level of the reflective element and electrically connected therewith, such as by an electrical cable.
The present invention provides a vehicle rearview mirror system in which a first circuit assembly establishing a reflectance level of the reflective element can be mounted for movement accompanying the reflective element and a second circuit assembly/sensor sensing the vehicle heading can be mounted fixed with respect to the vehicle body in a manner which is easier to manufacture and lower in cost than prior such systems.
A vehicle rearview mirror system, according to an aspect of the invention, includes a rearview mirror assembly having an electro-optic reflective element, a support for attaching the reflective element to a portion of the vehicle and a control. The reflective element is movable with respect to the support. The control is for establishing a reflective level of the reflective element and for determining a heading of the vehicle. The control includes a first circuit assembly and a second circuit assembly interconnected by at least one wire between the first and second circuit assemblies. The first circuit assembly is mounted to be movable with movement of the reflective element. The second circuit assembly is mounted substantially fixed at the support.
A vehicle rearview mirror system, according to another aspect of the invention, includes a rearview mirror assembly having a mirror casing for housing an electro-optic reflective element, a support for attaching the mirror casing to a portion of a vehicle and a control for establishing a reflective level of the reflective element and for determining a heading of the vehicle. The mirror casing is pivotally attaching to the support such that the mirror casing that houses the reflective element is moveable with respect to the support. The control includes a first circuit assembly and a second circuit assembly that are electrically interconnected. The first circuit assembly is mounted to be moveable with movement of the mirror casing such that movement of the first circuit assembly is substantially separate from the support. The second circuit assembly is mounted substantially fixed at the support. The second circuit assembly is substantially separate from movement of the mirror casing. The second circuit assembly includes a vehicle-heading sensor.
A vehicle rearview mirror system, according to another aspect of the invention, includes a rearview mirror assembly having an electro-optic reflective element, a support for attaching the reflective element to a portion of a vehicle such that the reflective element is moveable with respect to the support and a control. The control establishes a reflectance level of the reflective element and determines a heading of the vehicle. The control includes a first circuit assembly and a second circuit assembly that are electrically interconnected. The first circuit assembly is mounted to be moveable with movement of the reflective element. The first and second circuit assemblies are built from a common circuit board and interconnected by at least one wire between the first and second circuit assemblies.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first and second circuit assemblies may be built (preferably at a circuit manufacturing assembly line that is located remote from and at a distance from the mirror assembly manufacturing line) from a common circuit board.
According to another aspect of the invention, an opening may be provided in the first circuit assembly that is greater than, or substantially equal to, the size of the second circuit assembly.
According to another aspect of the invention, the support may comprise a ball mount having a ball and the second circuit assembly being mounted to the ball.
These and other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.